


talk of nothing

by sherrisscribbles (annella)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Schmoop, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5981827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annella/pseuds/sherrisscribbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple of shorts in response to a tumblr prompt asking for their favourite places on each other's bodies, and how quickly they fall asleep after sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	talk of nothing

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure this is the sappiest thing I've written so far. fair warning. :)

Cullen loves Dorian’s hands. They’re smooth and delicate, a scholar’s hands. His fingers are long and dextrous ( _oh how dextrous they are; particularly when it comes to finding all the parts of Cullen which make him moan_ ), clever with magic and caring in touch. He’s woken many nights from nightmares to find those hands on him, a slight touch, enough to ground him and reassure him. He clutches Dorian’s hands tightly when his arms are around Cullen’s waist, catching his breath and finding equilibrium. Their fingers tangle together, and Dorian squeezes him as if to say _I’m here_.

They’re soothing and kind, cooled by a softly murmured ice spell and placed on Cullen’s forehead when his head aches. Or he can heat them, pressing down on the aching muscles in Cullen’s neck. He’s dozed off more than once with Dorian’s hands circling his neck, warm and strong and so very, very relaxing.

~~~

Dorian is hard pressed to admit to a favourite part of Cullen’s body. He supposes he would have to settle on his mouth: it’s beautiful, wide and soft, and Dorian loves the way the scar tugs at his upper lip when he smiles. He doesn’t smile often enough, a flaw which Dorian is only too happy to remedy. He loves the way Cullen uses his mouth on Dorian, to kiss and lick. He’s gentle yet firm, teasing pleasure out of Dorian with his clever tongue and soft lips. He’s a joy to kiss, be it a quick peck during a brief moment of privacy, or long, slow kisses behind closed doors as they slide together on rough sheets.

Cullen’s voice does _things_ to Dorian. When he speaks in a low murmur, it doesn’t matter what he’s saying: it sends a shiver down Dorian’s spine. He talks while they have sex, purring words into Dorian’s ear which make him gasp and buck his hips up into Cullen’s hand. He sometimes uses that same voice while they’re playing chess in the garden, tormenting Dorian with that low, rough velvet just long enough to distract him into forgetting how to play.

~~~

Cullen is one of those people who falls asleep almost as soon as they’ve finished cleaning up after sex. It’s a blessing, really; some nights he struggles to fall asleep, and many times Dorian has woken up to find him reading by a single candle, or worse, in his office in only his smallclothes going over reports. Sometimes they are able to talk for a few minutes before Cullen starts snoring, but usually, he curls up into Dorian’s body, one arm around him, and falls asleep immediately.

~~~

Dorian, on the other hand, falls asleep slowly after sex. He’s used to taking pleasure from men who didn’t necessarily care for him, and he’s not used to sharing a bed afterwards for longer than it takes to recover, let alone actually falling asleep together. He likes to cuddle, languid limbs wrapped around Cullen while they talk of nothing for a short time. Even once Cullen has drifted off, the tension having flowed out of him, Dorian likes to light a lamp and read for a while, glancing over at Cullen occasionally with a slight smile curving his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> [Fandom blog - dragon age, nsfw](http://sherrisscribbles.tumblr.com</a)   
>  [Non-fandom blog - sfw](http://sherribon.tumblr.com</a)


End file.
